black cat reunites with his witch
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: planning to let her go he goes to the town where they met... a farewell on his mind is blown away by the spell that bound him to her! TrainxSaya romance!
1. Chapter 1

hello I had to do this, it was hunting me :O the story is placed when Train Heartnet decides to go solo again, after the events of the anime and so on...

by the way this is the song Saya always sang "konoyo no uta"

Disclaimer : I don't own this characters, but I did have a black cat... xD

enjoy!

* * *

Why was he there? he knew very well how painful was to walk among those streets... Everything made him remember her, the smell, the slightly cold temperature and the always so bright moon above the sky... then again why did he decided to torment himself any further? the answer was simple... he planned to let her go...

 _Uta wo uta ou_

 _daichii no uta wo_

 _kaze wo idakou_

 _hikari abite_

 _hoshi wa mata taki_

 _machi wa kirameru_

 _Fuwa Fuwa Fururin_

 _negai komete_

Train couldn't help but lowly sang her song, a futile attempt to cover her voice with his... a white cat meowed to his surprise, he had brought 2 bottles of milk with him and with a sad smile he served some to his feline companion...

 _Uta wo uta ou_

 _sekai no uta wo_

 _doko made ikou_

 _sora wo aoi de_

 _hito no ubugoe_

 _moshi no habataki_

 _fuwa fuwa fururin_

 _omoi nosete_

He gaze at the moon, as her voice won over the night... smiling at how nostalgic it felt to listen to her, if this was bound to be her farewell it was perfectly clear to him that she was there singing... the cat meowed to ask for more milk but when he look at him, it was gone...

 _Fuwa Fuwa Fururin_

 _ashita wa kitto_

 _fuwa fuwa fururin_

 _sora ni todoku_

He raised his sight and he saw her, in her white kimono and sandals, he stared at her as she finished her song... she look at him back and smiled to him like the first time they met... "Saya?" he asked as he abruptly stand up "Yo! long time no see, Train " she said cheerfully.

"Saya?" he asked again unsure of whether he was hallucinating or not... "You finally dare to make an appearance and thats all you can say? " she said while getting down of the roof she was in, her sandal slipped and she fell down... Train was dumbstruck he made no attempt to move nor to try to catch her... "seriously? you are supposed to try to catch me or at least help me stand up" she said as she stand up...

... Train stared at her like a confused cat... "I will take this as compensation " she said as she drank up the milk from the other bottle, "woaaw that really hits the spot!" ... he just blink twice at her... "Hey! get out of it already!" she Saya Chop him, he managed to get a hold of himself as the pain flowed through him "say, you own me a lemon soda, where is it?"she asked while pointing at him...

His eyes widened with realization that she was real and his body instantly launch in for a death hug, "woaw Train you are gonna kill me " she said while being squeezed, he instantly backed off a blush presented under her and his eyes, "*cough* you runaway cat I looked for you but you never came back, for a moment I thought you died in that explosion a year ago but the kids reassured me that you were okay " she said while angrily putting her hands on her hips...

..."I though you died... when Creed..." said Train, clenching on his fist, "Ah! I did died! for 30 seconds , the ambulance managed to revive me just after the explosion took place... Creed? you mean that creep out dude that called me a witch? " she explained and asked.. "yeah, I beat him down thou" he said while sitting down...

"ohhh~ you did that for me how brave~ just kidding" she teased and laughed a slight blush covered his face, at this sight she changed the conversation, "what do you do now?"

"heh! am a sweeper as well" he smirk "what? another competitor? fine by me, see if you can win against me " she proudly stated as she smiled.

unconsciously his hand reached for her face, "mm? still not out of it?" she asked as she lay in his hand... he leaned in... "train?" he silenced her with a kiss...

"am not letting you go" he said hugging his body against her...

* * *

don't know if you would like me to continue, it gets pretty intense afterwards so am leaving it like this for the time being...


	2. Chapter 2

well since you ask for it there was no way that I would let you down :3 thank you very much for your review it made me happy :D

here you go~ enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own this characters :P

* * *

"I don't plan to let you go" his voice echoed in her mind as he embraced her... "Tra-Train what are you talking about? Its not like I will disappear " she said struggling to hide her blush and embarrassment... "wai- wait did you just..." her words trailed off as his lips kissed her bare neck...

"So, what if I did?" he said in a low and sexy voice that made her heart skip a bit... shivers ran through her back as her kimono slash was untied by him, she quickly push him, out of reflex but couldn't completely free herself from him as she was pinned down to the cold roof floor... he couldn't help but smirk at her, as she was completely neon red... even so she managed to speak rather strongly... "TRAIN, THIS JOKE, YOU ARE TAKING IT TO FAR"

"Joke? I knew you were naive, but about this am serious" he said leaning in... she stopped his kiss with her hands, trying to look straight into his cat like eyes she said "friends don't do this stuff" he licked her hand and in a rather comical way, she retracted her hands leaving his tongue out...

"I want to be more than friends and am not letting myself be friend zoned by you" leaving her in shock he kissed her deeply... unable to resist him she answered back but her resistance fired up again when his hand tried to open up her kimono... "no, train, stop" she said rather weakly...

"it's your fault for hunting my mind last year" leaving kiss marks on her neck his words didn't hide his desire for her...

"there is nothing pretty, only a nasty scar left by... and beside is... " holding onto his jacked her words were cut down as he abruptly opened her kimono revealing her bra and body... he quickly kissed her scar which was above her chest area... "AND ITS COLD YOU... YOU... STUPID CAT! " she said hitting him out of her, quickly covering herself from embarrassment and sitting down she look away from him... recovering from her punch, he took advantage of her embarrassment and picked her up.

"am not giving up just because of that" he said opening up the window from his apartment, he entered it... rather smoothly... She couldn't struggle due to her lose kimono and her mind was blank, no ideas or plans to escape came to her, but she could tell that he was serious of not letting her go no matter what...

"Train lets take it slow... its too fast, am not read...y" he cut her words once again with a deep kiss, ignoring her words, he took his jacket of and his white t-shirt... her face instantly blushed but her eyes were glued to him... he took her hand and press it against his chest. "only you... only you made me feel this... this fast beating pulse can't compare to anything else... don't you see what torture, I have been under all this time? unable to bring myself to accept that you were gone, I fought against logic and now that I know you are alive, I can't resist this urge to... to prove that am not crazy, that you are really here... that you are mine " he stated as he leaned on top of her pressing her hand onto his chest, slightly below his number 13 tattoo... he could feel her tremble under his grasp but even so he continued to lean for a kiss...

Somehow with a quick movement she pinned him down his bed, surprised by this act he stared at her eyes in shock, being on top of him and with no longer any shyness she said in a low and angry tone... "don't you go and disappear again, I will make you regret it if you do" was she angry at him for not saying goodbye? of course she was! even if she had managed to cover it up with the act from before, there was no way she could hide her emotions any longer... tears dropped from her eyes and fell to his cheeks... he covered his eyes with his left arm in an attempt to prevent tears from forming...

"do you understand? you stupid cat!" she grab onto his hand and uncovered his eyes... his eyes were dead serious as he look at her briefly, embracing her body with his as she was startled by him... kissing her neck possessively he stated "I do, I am bound to be forever under your spell"


End file.
